What You Do For A Friend
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Now a Clare and Alli friendship collective. New oneshot: Seventeen year old Clare looks back on her's and Alli's freshman year. Set to the song, Fifteen by Taylor Swift.
1. What You Do For A Friend

**What You Do For A Friend**

**A/N: Okay, so the Alli episode where Alli takes the pictures and everything and then Johnny sends them to his friends when he is mad is supposed to air this Sunday on CTV. After seeing the sneak peek for this episode on TeenNick, I wondered what Clare would think if she knew that Johnny sent the pictures of Alli to his friends.**

**Summary: Clare Edwards has a bone to pick with Johnny after he betrays Alli's trust. Some spoilers.**

Clare Edwards walked torwards Johnny DeMarco with purpose. She couldn't believe what he'd done. It was one of the most cruel things ever in her opinion. Who could show such private, intimate pictures of the person they claimed to be "in like" with to others just to hurt that person? Clare didn't agree with what Alli had done. Infact, she thought the whole sending naked photos thing was pretty ridiculous. Then again, she'd seen her sister do it and have her life put in danger by a crazy, obsessed stalker because of it.

Disreguarding both Bruce The Moose and Derek Haig who were both standing near the lockers with Johnny, talking to him, she grabbed his arm in a tight grip. "Can I talk to you?" She asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, a smirk tugging the corners of his lips before he thought better of it. The fourteen year old girl appeared to be extremely angry if her lips, pursed into a very thin line and the narrowed blue eyes were any indication. He turned back to his friends, aiming a smirk and an seemingly uncaring shrug in their direction even as Clare's nails dug into the skin of his arm, trying to get him to hurry along.

Clare reared back in disgust as Bruce and Derek both leaned in torward her. 'God those two were pathetic!' She thought, nose wrinkling as they began to talk about Alli as if she weren't even a person. The anger flared even more inside her and a growl escaped her lips as she tugged Johnny rather forcefully to a corner. Once they were out of earshot, she began to speak. "Look, I don't know what the _hell _you were thinking today when you did what you did, nor do I want to know how you can rationalize being a complete idiot. My concern is my very best friend who right now, doesn't even want to leave the girls' bathroom because the guy she sees as her "Prince Charming." She said, gritting her teeth at the last two words which sounded sarcastic falling from her lips, "Showed all his friends something so intimate, that she only wanted _him _to see. And to be frank, I don't care how angry she made you, there is just no way that she deserved you treating her like crap by disrespecting her!"

Johnny let out a frustrated groan and yanked his arm from her grip and his hand pulled of his hat and ran through his long, blond locks. "You don't get it! She could've ruined my reputation!" He yelled. Shock filled him when he saw Clare's hand shoot back and slap him, causing his head to shoot to the side with the force of it.

"You really **ARE **an idiot! Do you know how many people would _kill _to not have their past following them around like an anchor weighing them down? My boyfriend KC, would love it if nobody knew the stuff that he got up to in his old school and guess what? Since it came out, he's had to deal with people teasing him about it and not letting him live it down. Do you _want _to lose Alli? Because that is what will end up happening." She told him harshly, getting right up in his face.

He stared down at her, locking his eyes with her's. She was right and he knew it. Of course he did. He'd regretted sending those pictures as soon as his hand had hit the key and he'd seen the distraught look on his girlfriend's face. He couldn't explain why he didn't apologize other than the fact that he didn't want to seem like he was going soft infront of his friends. "Look....I know that I was wrong Edwards. I can't take back what I did."

"But you could apologize. Or are you even willing to do that? Are you afraid that it will damage your sacred reputation if you do the right thing?" She asked incredulously, not understanding his thinking.

Johnny didn't answer, only hung his head.

"Well then maybe you don't deserve her." Clare said quietly, taking a step back and finally seeming to give up on talking any sense into him. With that, she turned on her heel and headed back torwards the girls' restroom, opening the door with a weary sigh and heading over to the stall that she knew that Alli had locked herself in. That was when her attention was caught by Alli leaning against the bathroom wall, near the sinks with a tearful smile on her face.

Alli moved forward lightly and threw her arms around her friend in a grateful hug. "Thank you for what you said to Johnny." She said in a choked whisper.

Clare pulled back in suprise, raising her eyebrow. "You heard that?"

The dark haired girl nodded as she blew her nose into the piece of paper towel that she held in her hands. "I was curious of where you went to. You seemed angry." She stated plainly.

"I was angry." Her friend admitted. "I mean it was disgusting to think that the guy you like so much could do that to you."

"Well still, thanks. You're a really good friend Clare." Alli told her as she opened the bathroom door so she and Clare could walk out.

"That's what best friends are for Alli. You'd do the same if I were in your position." Clare told her as they walked out into the busy hall and headed torwards the lunch room.

Alli didn't know that in just a few weeks she would have a chance to pay Clare back.

**The End**

**A/N: So yeah, as with the end I've hinted that I may want to make a second part too this. This one set after KC and Jenna....do whatever they do.**


	2. Cure to a Broken Heart

**Cure To a Broken Heart**

**Summary: The cure to a broken heart is ice cream and chick flicks.**

**A/N: I honestly don't know which is worse. Clare being cheated on by KC with a girl she befriended and trusted---especially since I cannot understand how either could do something like that to her when she is nothing but loyal, protective and kind to the people she cares about(and that is why Jenna is so hated on every site I've went on. That and because she is a Mary-Sue. People don't like that someone could do that to Clare. People probably wouldn't be half as mad if it didn't involve her but it does so people kinda take offense.). Or Johnny sending Alli's naked photos--which were only for him to see--to the whole school. Also, this is going to be a oneshot collective on the Calli (Clare and Alli) friendship. You can expect a second part to the first story. It will be about Alli confronting KC on the Jenna situation. Also have one set in the premire episode on Alli's jealousy of Clare befriending Jenna, another where Clare and Alli receive advice from Manny, and one set in Heart of Glass. ALSO one set to the song, Fifteen by: Taylor Swift. They will all be oneshots.**

"You know what we need?" Alli asked, sliding an arm around her sobbing friend's shoulders, heart filled with empathy for her friend. Neither of their boyfriends were princes and yet, Alli didn't know which one was worse. Cheating on your girlfriend with a girl that said girlfriend had befriended or showing naked, private photos of your girlfriend to all your friends. "We need to watch total girly films and eat ice cream. It is the _best _cure to a broken heart or so my brother says." She thought of that time when her brother broke up with Anya and had _insisted _that she sit with him on the couch in their living room and watch all kinds of movies that he was too embarrassed to admit to his friends that he'd liked. He'd also been eating pints of Chunky Monkey Ice Cream.

Clare raised a hand to her eyes and wiped at her tears. She eyed her friend curiously. "I don't get how that will help me forget what KC and Jenna did or how it will help you forget what Johnny did."

Alli rolled her eyes and flipped back her long, black hair. "Clare think about it. Hot shirtless men are in chick flicks! That could cheer _**ANYONE **_up!" She exclaimed, linking her arm with Clare's right one as they stood to their feet.

The lighter haired girl could only laugh at her best friend's antics and gently shake her head. She followed her friend over to where Sav stood beside his car with Anya beside him.

"You need to drive us to the store Sav!" Alli demanded as she opened the car door and slid into the backseat, Clare sliding in beside her. Neither girl gave him the chance to say no.

Anya smiled at her boyfriend, showing off her braces as she climbed into the passengers' side of the car. Sav let out a groan and threw his hands up in the air as he went and got in behind the wheel, grumbling under his breath.

*******

Alli rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned slightly in the front door to stare at her complaining brother. "Oh shut up Sav! You did the same thing when Anya dumped you!" She said as she turned with a giggle, walking back into her house. Clare was already sitting on the sofa, sorting through the movies they'd rented. She had a pint sized container of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream out, sitting on her raised knees. Alli walked over and collapsed onto the sofa as well after taking the movie her friend had handed her and slipping it in to the DVD player.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" Alli asked her friend, curiously.

Clare shook her head negatively as she watched Alli grab the pint of Rocky Road ice cream off of the coffee table and yank off the lid. "No. But I've read the book though. Darc left it when she went to Kenya."

"I've never seen it either but Ryan Gosling is hot so....." The dark haired girl trailed off with a smirk.

"Oh joy!" Clare said sarcastically. Her best friend certainly was a little bit boy crazy---okay so she was _alot _boy crazy.

"Shh!" Alli shushed excitedly, pratically bouncing in her seat. "It's starting!"

The story was interesting, Clare had to admit. And Ryan Gosling **_WAS _**very attractive as the character of Noah. The actors had such chemistry as well.

Alli smiled smugly when she noticed her friend intently. She bumped her shoulder into Clare's with a chuckle. "_See? _I told you shirtless men could cure anything!" She said happily.

_The End_


	3. Fifteen

_**Fifteen**_

**Summary: Set to the song, Fifteen by: Taylor Swift. Seventeen year old Clare looks back on her's and Alli's freshman year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor do I own the song, Fifteen.**

Clare Edwards smiled down at the two fifteen year old girls, Caylie Winchester and Aleena Hartgrove standing before her. She'd been told by Ms. Hatsilakos, to show the two teenagers around the school. She could remember her first day of ninth grade clearly. Of course, she'd been an outcast back then, wearing her school uniform to public school. She was a senior now and things had changed so much since that time that was now all but a memory.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in awhile_

_Try to stay out of everybody's way_

She didn't particularly know any of the people who would be her classmates. She _did_ know people like Jane Vaughn and Peter Stone, because of her sister's involvement with them. At that time, she didn't really care about making friends though or taking an interest in the boys. She was there for one reason and one reason only. To learn. Boy, had that changed rather quickly. On the second day of school, she'd met KC Guthrie who'd transferred into their school a day late. She was embarrassed to admit that she'd judged him immediatly because of his skater boy looks---baggy jeans, snow cap and all.

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and sau_

_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

Clare hadn't really wanted the older boys. Infact, the only boy she was remotely attracted to in that way was KC. Alli had wanted the older boys though. Or to be more specific, she'd wanted Johnny DeMarco and had been so determined to have him as her boyfriend. A goal of which she'd achieved.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

She and Alli had become the best of friends that first week of school. The two were as different as night and day and yet, it didn't matter. Their friendship was actually better because of their differences. They could tell eachother anything and had been through alot together over the years. The whole sexting issue that Alli had went through during the second semester of freshman year, Clare's irritation at how KC had behaved after she'd learned the truth about his past--a past that truly didn't matter to her, Alli's breakup with Johnny after he sent her naked photos to his friend Bruce--only after announcing it to the whole school, Clare's breakup with KC after she'd found out that he'd been cheating on her with the new girl, Jenna Middleton who'd came to Degrassi during that second semester, the stupid thing that she'd done after said breakup.

_You sit in class next to a redheaded Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls_

_Who think they're so cool_

_We'll be out of here soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date_

_And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying_

_And your mama's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

She could still remember her first date with KC and how she called Alli afterwards and just gushed about it. Alli had done the same when she and Johnny had first gotten together. She could recall pratically dancing around her room, not caring how insane she must look. Her first kiss at the dance had been _perfect _and the first date had been even better.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and_

_Somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When your fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round but_

_In your life you'll do things greater _

_Than dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted _

_Was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back_

_And tell yourself what you know now_

If only she could go back and tell herself and Alli what she now knew. Of course that wasn't logical nor possible. As naive as she'd been, she'd believed that she and KC would be together forever and would one day be married. Of course, "forever" didn't last very long when you were only fourteen. After the KC and Jenna ordeal, she'd learned that and had become far less naive. Alli had, had it worse though. She'd actually had sex with Johnny and he'd still been embarrassed to really be around her in public. Months later, when he'd sent her naked pictures to his friend, Alli had lost her reputation. She and Alli had cried together about that.

_Back then I swore I was gonna _

_Marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind_

_And we both cried_

She was interrupted from her thoughts by an anxious voice. Her eyes darted down to look at Aleena who looked quite nervous and pale as she chewed on her nails.

"How did you get through all that?" Aleena asked of her, brushing back her dirty blonde locks as she looked up at Clare with questioningly.

Clare blinked in suprise, completely unaware that she'd been recalling her freshman year out loud. Swallowing and shaking her head lightly, she answered. "My best friend helped me through it. Just.....stick together, you know? And don't believe everything a boy tells you. Be aware and learn from your mistakes." She said.

Caylie smiled and nodded. "We will. We've been best friends since we were five."

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found that time can heal most anything_

_And you might just find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be_

_At fifteen_

_la la la la la...la la la la la...la la la la la_

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors._

_'_

**The End**


End file.
